Texting
by DogeThePoseidon
Summary: Yes i'm rushing these. I expressing my feelings in these one-shots. This one is dedicated to my friend. She been through a lot.


**This is one is something we all might be able to compare too.**

Perseus: _You always look cute Annabeth._

Annabeth: _You don't understand! I'm ugly. Luke will never look at me!_

Percy didn't understand girls. Luke smoked weed. So what? Sure Percy smoked cigarettes, he'd only smoke weed once. Annabeth also smoked cigarettes. She had done weed with Luke.

Perseus: _Look you amazing, sexy, super model, have more confidence in yourself. You're always pretty. Luke might really like you. You never know._

Truth was, Percy's friend, Piper, had found out Luke was a playboy. Every girl he got with he only wanted to bed.

Annabeth: _Percy thanks for the compliments but really. I'm ugly accept it. I got to go._

Those words hit Percy.

He loved Annabeth. He had a crush on her since 6th grade. Here he is three years later, no progress.

He even had dirty thoughts about her.

Hell he even tried going out with Piper to forget Annabeth. Sure Pipes was great. Hell they both lost their virginity to each other. So why didn't it work? They both liked someone else. Piper liked a guy named Jason, while Percy liked Annabeth. They broke up after three months. They were still friends.

 _Annabeth_

Why couldn't she just realize?

Percy decided to sleep and tell Annabeth how he felt.

 **Next day**

He was going to do it. During lunch. He had too. He promised Piper he would do it. Anything he promised to Piper, he did.

The bell rang.

 _Lunch..._

Percy walked down the stairs. He walked into the cafeteria. He saw Annabeth sitting with her friends. Percy walked over to her. Then he stopped. He pulled out his phone and texted Annabeth while walking away.

Perseus: _Annabeth meet me at the gym doors, no questions._

He waited. Annabeth came walking down the hall. "So?" She asked. Percy looked her. He gathered all of his confidence and said "Annabeth I really like you. More than friends."

There was a brief moment of silence. Annabeth smiled. She nodded and said yes.

Yet he didn't know.

 **Last Night**

Annabeth: _Luke are you awake?_

Luke _: Yeah...why?_

Annabeth _: Ok this is gonna be somewhat weird._

Luke: _Ok?_

Annabeth _: Look Luke I really like want to go out?_

Luke _: Wow! I've liked you for the longest time, I just didn't know how to approach you!_

Annabeth: _OMG OMG OMG. DOES THAT MEAN WE'RE DATING?_

Luke _: Hell yeah!_

 **Present**

He didn't know what was in her mind. Yet he knew one thing. He loved her. He loved her so much.

 **A year later, Summer.**

Annabeth said she didn't feel like hanging out today, so Percy decided to go to the beach with his cousin Nico, Piper, and her boyfriend Jason.

 _Little did he know..._

This past year with Annabeth had been his best

 _She would be his downfall..._

He loved Annabeth. To the fullest!

 _But she didn't..._

As he turned off his car, he saw Luke's car. Percy grinned. Luke and Percy had become good friends.

 _He wasn't..._

Percy was so happy. Today was going to be great with his friends.

 _Soon though..._

They all walked down to the shore. Grinning laughing like idiots, but Nico stopped. He saw two blonde haired teens making out.

Percy followed his gaze. His heart broke.

 _The glass, so fragile. The tiny pieces. Very tiny..._

He didn't say anything, he went back to his car, his friends close. He drove home. His eyes slowly turned pink, and watery. He didn't care anymore. He took out his phone.

 _That's why..._

He tapped Annabeth name and started texting.

Perseus: _Why? I just saw you and Luke at the beach? Why would you do this to me? Did that year mean nothing!_

He tapped send.

 _He never got an answer._

He heard Piper scream, Nico and Jason yell. Percy looked up.

 **SMASH**

 **Two weeks later.**

"Here lies Perseus Achilles Jackson. Son of Sally and Patrick Jackson." **1999-2016**

"Here lies Piper Juliana Mclean. Daughter of Addison and Tristian Mclean." **2000-2016**

Nico, Jason, and Annabeth were the few students that came to their funeral. Annabeth had broken down completely. She broke up with Luke two days after the incident. Truth was she loved Percy a lot, but she felt tied to Luke.

 _But that was her fault..._ The eerie voice in her head said.


End file.
